rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 46 And Ku
(584) Priceless Emerald: Lian, with my 8 xp, I'm grabbing the second excellency for Cecelyne (611) Lian: ok (611) Lian: Plaid is somewhere offline as is JG, summary from last time summoned up 3rd circle demon of Cecelyne who in response to Emerald's mindless devotion Regressed her then warned people that Ku should be showing up soon (620) Shadell: Cytherea. (611) Lian: ..right Cytherea (611) Lian: and Niet failed to give Celyn good reason to shake her like a britsh nanny (584) Priceless Emerald: so... we wait, and prep for Ku? (615) Ceylin: Did we ever get a good description of what Ku is? (620) Niet: We got names of the Divine Ministers and presumably a tiny blurb. (611) Lian: yeah (584) Priceless Emerald: so, let's see (584) Priceless Emerald: in the interim, I adjust my loom snarling deception to make me look like an autocthonian. (611) Lian: and Sophia would tell you Ku is his "I am afraid Malfeas won't stop hitting me" soul (611) Lian: who's older than chibi emerald? (630) Danizelle (enter): 21:37 (620) Niet: Everyone? (630) Danizelle: Sarcasm is but one service I provide (615) Ceylin: I think Lian was asking if Emerald's LSD'd form is older than her current one. (630) Danizelle: Did i miss anything? (615) Ceylin: Not really, just talking preparations for Ku. (584) Priceless Emerald: well, Danizelle, how do you feel about holding a child hostage? (630) Danizelle: You DO realize that's not going to hack it, right? (584) Priceless Emerald: heh (630) Danizelle: We're not dealing with a super-noble orichalcum caste alchemical. we're dealing with autocthon's souls here. A child is unlikely to register as a pertinent deterrent. (611) Lian: Sophia said its his soul that represents his Fear (615) Ceylin: If it's his FPS-player soul, the child counts as bonus points. (630) Danizelle: Right. He'll fear us more than he'll fear the death of a kid (584) Priceless Emerald: then that's out the window, I'll just look like some average autocthonian, maybe avoid registering as a threat. ** (630) Danizelle looks human via LSD ** (611) Lian: anything else? (630) Danizelle: Do we have any early-warning stuff that'll tell us when they're getting close? (620) Niet: You could, you know, just not use LSD? (620) Niet: After all, it's not like everyone has it, so you'd only be more suspicious for looking normal. (615) Ceylin: The LSD acronym always makes me think of this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ3c8_ZTNrg (620) Niet: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds/ (620) Niet: ?* (611) Lian: you have a potentially hostile group showing up (584) Priceless Emerald: Danizelle, the soul won't be used to seeing humans without gems in their foreheads (620) Niet: "Not everyone can change." (615) Ceylin: Do we have enough ex-void guys to count as a small army? (620) Niet: "And something that's half one thing and half the other isn't cute at all." (620) Niet: (Several thousand.) (620) Niet: "Besides, we want to talk, not fight." (611) Lian: (I thought Danzi sent them out to go Zerg) (620) Niet: "The stuff he should be afraid of is that, not us." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Yes. Thus looking non-harmful." (620) Niet: "And if they see through disguise magic. Or see that it's being used?" (620) Niet: "Besides, cute li'l sisters aren't harmful at all." (620) Niet: "If he's paranoid, he'll check for disguises. If he sees some, won't that just confirm his fears?" (615) Ceylin: "It hurts my dignity by sympathy every time you call her a little sister." (584) Priceless Emerald: "I just ignore her." she told Ceylin (620) Niet: "But she's all cute and tiny!" (620) Niet: "Besides, the yozis clearly wanted you to look that way. So you shouldn't defy them." (611) Lian: so anything you're planning to be diplomatic with? Get the Zerg etc? (620) Niet: Stand near the horrendous blight zone? Be with the leaders of the city? (615) Ceylin: Get people to vouch for us killing gazillions of void guys? (620) Niet: Be near Sophia as well? (611) Lian: Alchemicals can detect blasphemy you know (620) Niet: We're not being paranoid and uncommunicative with the locals? (611) Lian: so what exactly did you tell them? (630) Danizelle: ((sorry folks, had to do roomie stuff)) ** (630) Danizelle drops the disguise before everyone arrives ** (620) Niet: Niet stares at Emerald, waiting for her to do the same. ** (584) Priceless Emerald drops the disguise, shaking her head ** (630) Danizelle: Danzi can have one of her smaller monstrosities that eats void crap and more or less ignores everything else (584) Priceless Emerald: "Sure, like they won't freak out over the bug girl." ** (630) Danizelle shrugs. ** (630) Danizelle: "It's not like ceylin passes for a local exalt on close scrutiny either." (615) Ceylin: "Uh, yeah." (630) Danizelle: they kept ftrying to use oddball powers on me. it kinda tickled a little." ** (630) Danizelle smirks and looks around at everyone, using her Cytherian dirty tricks to activate Tremorsense. ** ** (584) Priceless Emerald grants herself a vibration sense mutation via endowment, the 5 pt version ** (611) Lian: so plan? (620) Niet: Wait for them to show up in an area with non-infernal people? (630) Danizelle: We're going to get hit, most likely. they're going to likely assume we're hostile (630) Danizelle: Do the two hitters object to fighting or yelling at them to disable them?> (615) Ceylin: Wait, yelling at them? (630) Danizelle: UMI (630) Danizelle: That's purely a Ceylin thing. (630) Danizelle: I take it plaid's not coming? (620) Niet: Presumably fighting against someone who can get scared and teleport away isn't the best idea? (620) Niet: Especially since we want to talk? (630) Danizelle: right, hence we don't make the first threatening moves. If they attack, we disable or restrain. (611) Lian: plaid was abducted by Aliens sometime in the early afternoon (615) Ceylin: Ceylin can give UMI'ing whoever shows up a shot, sure. Probably won't be very effective unless I spend a big chunk of her motes on it, which will make things worse if it comes down to a fight. (630) Danizelle: Just do the basics if they act hostile (584) Priceless Emerald: Should I dematerialize? so that we can have both states covered, regardless of the spirit's approach? (630) Danizelle: naaaaah. let them think you're purely physical (620) Niet: "If we don't attack and just dodge and parry until they stop, we should be able to talk without fighting. I don't want to attack Ligier. That's not cute." (630) Danizelle: "I can also make their assaults suffer from excessively bad luck once I build some momentum (584) Priceless Emerald: "I can handle the immaterial plane, if things come to that." she offered. (620) Niet: "Would you want to fight Ligier?" (620) Niet: "Especially while restraining yourself to non-killy stuff?" (630) Danizelle: "Honestly, one would hope that ku's willing to talk, given that we're not here to rip a hole into him or the others. that crud infesting everything's not exactly something i'd like to see spreading more (620) Niet: "Especially only three on whomever he brings with him, unless Sophi helps." (615) Ceylin: Ceylin starts grumbling at all the talk of fighting Ligier. (630) Danizelle: "We're not trying to fight niet. If he presses the issue too hard, we may have no choice. try restraint, but if you're getting pressed to hard it's all-out." (620) Niet: "We have three combat capable people." (620) Niet: "We won't win." (630) Danizelle: "Three?" (620) Niet: "I just summoned a demon. That takes a lot of energy." (620) Niet: "Dying in a pitched battle isn't cute at all, so if it comes to a fight, I'll run." (630) Danizelle: "Ku's not going to be enthusiastic about a fight niet. hopefully whoever he brings will be more interested in talking as well." (620) Niet: "Or stay out of it." (630) Danizelle: "It's not ku I'm worried about, it's his escorts." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed, someone of such power will have an entourage." (611) Lian: perception+Awarenes (611) Lian: everyone (584) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,6,6,6,3,3,2 = (3) (615) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,3 = (4) (630) Danizelle: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,2 = (2) EXCELLENCY BUILDUP! (611) Lian: you hear something loud flying high above, mostly airshipish... and probably very big (620) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5,5,5,3,2,1 = (2) (630) Danizelle: "I think the welcoming party has arrived." She coils her tail about her along the floor and relaxes into a very nonthreatening posture, all of her arms hanging loose and ready at her sides, letting the serpents of her hair simply hang like waist-long dreadlocks (615) Ceylin: Ceylin just cranes her head back to look up at it. (620) Niet: Niet stares up as well. ** (630) Danizelle looks upward, eyes attuned easily to the darkness of Autocthon ** (611) Lian: a ship abit like a battle carrier.. but much larger flies into the general area 5 Collosal Adamant caste jump down followed by 10 smlaller ones (620) Niet: (And then everyone got really confused as to what happened.) (630) Danizelle: "Yeah, we want to negotiate. We don't have enough of us to fight five warstriders, much less their ten little buddies." (611) Sophia: "Bet he's hiding on the ship" (630) Danizelle: "Oh doubtless." (615) Ceylin: Ceylin steps toward the nearest one of them, doing her best to look non-threatening. It's a new experience for her. "We want to speak to Ku. We're not going to hurt any of you unless you hurt us first, got it?" (611) Lian: non threatening how? (615) Ceylin: You know, arms at her sides and not in a fighting posture. As non-threatening as a winged bronze monster covered in angry poetry can be. (584) Priceless Emerald: casual, basically (611) Lian: its important to know if you took that down ** (630) Danizelle simply looks at the alchemicals in turn, not bothering to be threatening. ** (615) Ceylin: She's still armored. ** (584) Priceless Emerald is a diminutive insectile looking girl, thanks to the conjured demon, in green silks, of course ** (620) Niet: Niet is an ordinary looking girl, a bit older than Emerald. (611) Lian: (charisma+Performance, Malfean excellency not applicable) (615) Ceylin: Stunt? (611) Lian: (2) (615) Ceylin: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,6,3,2,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (2) (615) Ceylin: Ow. (584) Priceless Emerald: (not ow, just not necessarily good) (611) Lian: Apparently trying to be nonthreatening does not work so well for Ceylin they start to circle the group (620) Niet: Niet raises her hands above her head in a classic gesture of surrender. (584) Priceless Emerald: (what's Ku's full title?) ** (584) Priceless Emerald seperated from the group, bowing officiously and gracefully to those that would assault them, "I humbly present myself, Priceless Emerald, seeking Audience with Ku." she stated ** (611) Lian: (Charisma+performance+2 excellency applicable) (584) Priceless Emerald: (I put.... 2 of the first cecy in) (584) Priceless Emerald: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (6) (611) Lian: they do not seem to be accepting ** (584) Priceless Emerald remains in the prostrated position. ** (611) Lian: anyone else? ** (630) Danizelle rolls her eyes. "We surrender." ** ** (611) Sophia watches amused ** (620) Niet: Niet waits for the Alchemicals to do something. ** (584) Priceless Emerald remains respectfully prostrated. ** (630) Danizelle: "We're really not interested in a brawl, never were. Getting some attention though? Different story." (611) Lian: "Remove all artifacts" ** (584) Priceless Emerald hands over anything she might have, like the bracers, or lens, if they were made yet ** (615) Ceylin: "Let us keep our artifacts. We don't mean you any harm." Ceylin says authoritatively. (615) Ceylin: (( Command, etc. Using full First Excellency on it. )) (615) Ceylin: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (7) (611) Lian: "Remove all Artifacts. Now. This is your final warning" (630) Danizelle: "do it. (620) Niet: Niet gestures for her automaton to float away from her. (630) Danizelle: "I don't have any artifacts I can remove." (611) Lian: "Then this is going to hurt" (615) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts, and it's about all she can do to not try pounding the alchemical into a crater. She lowers her armor, making her skin return to flesh for the first time in weeks, easily, then starts stripping out of her power armor and gauntlets. (584) Priceless Emerald: "Could you not... alter them away, Danizelle?" she queried. (630) Danizelle: "Alter what?" (611) Lian: Null Grenade.. this probably REALLY really hurts Danzi (630) Danizelle: ((two skinmounts? they can't be de-attuned)) ** (584) Priceless Emerald blinks, now vanished, she momentarily reappears, composed of shifting motes of sand. "What... did you do?" she asked ** (620) Niet: "They attacked us for no reason." Niet's entirely unaffected, save that her armor automatons appear to be entirely back online. ** (630) Danizelle drops to the ground as her Donning the Wardrobe commitment basically blows up in her face. ** (620) Niet: "Ugly." Niet notes of the Alchemicals. (584) Priceless Emerald: "I do not believe they meant that to be lethal." she told Niet. (620) Niet: "Is this how you respond when people try to communicate with you?" (630) Danizelle: "Ow. Fucking Bloody Hell. We're cooperating, dammit." (611) Lian: "Remove all weapons" (620) Niet: Niet has zero weapons on hand. ** (630) Danizelle withdraws the steel tiger claws and tosses them over. "Have fun with 'em." ** (611) Lian: "Expend all Essence" (620) Niet: "No." (620) Niet: "You've already used a potentially lethal weapon on us." (620) Niet: "Rendering ourselves defenseless isn't cute at all. We just want to talk." (620) Niet: "We can use you for correspondance if necessary." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Surely, your minister has more guards with him above. There is no way we could harm them if all of you were present to defend him." she told them (620) Niet: "Or would you rather not obtain vital intelligence as to the potential immediate destruction of Autocthon?" (611) Sophia: (you people know how dice works, +2) (630) Danizelle: "Like i wanna play tag with a pack of warstriders anyway." (620) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,4,2,2,2 = (2) +8 successes (channel and excellency (620) Niet: (11) (584) Priceless Emerald: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,1 = (5) ** (630) Danizelle is being snarky as she says it, and coaxes Lightning to remain calm. ** (611) Sophia: "Need help?" (620) Niet: "That would be nice." (611) Sophia: "Ku I can kit you from here, I don't think you want to go back to your fellows in a school uniform.. get down here" (611) Ku: A small projection unit comes down from above setting up a holgram of Ku before the group (615) Ceylin: "You're kidding me." ** (630) Danizelle picks herself up, looking annoyed. ** (630) Danizelle: "No, that's Ku." (611) Sophia: "Fear of humlization is a major part of being Autochthon" (620) Niet: "But he'd be so cute!" (611) Sophia: "You could also probably have gotten away with "I am a Jouten of Malfeas here to bring you back in line" (611) Ku: "That would not have worked!" (630) Danizelle: "Play nice niet, like it or not, we're guests, and now is not the appropriate time." (611) Ku: "I know what Akuma are" (620) Niet: "We aren't them." (630) Danizelle: "Although iI'd appreciate it if someone would refrain from being more paranoid than needs be." (620) Niet: "Besides, have you noticed that no communication can get in or out of this country?" (620) Niet: "And that it's being slowly wiped out?" (630) Danizelle: "Akuma," she spits. "They're idiots." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Please, as if we were something so... crude." (611) Ku: "I know what Akuma are, why are you here?" (620) Niet: "A mutual enemy is spreading this bad taste around." (611) Lian: (...you all have a a really easy way to disprove akumaness) (620) Niet: "Autocthon will be destroyed imminently if you don't start acting." (615) Ceylin: "Yeah. He wants to kill Autochthon and we want to kill him. So we can get along." ** (584) Priceless Emerald burns enough essence to go iconic. ** (620) Niet: "Really, dangerous crisis. Not cute.... More important than what we are or or are not." (611) Ku: "Unlikely" (620) Niet: "Try communicating." (620) Niet: "Use anything weaker than Adamant sorcery." (620) Niet: "Ask the city if it's facing a crisis." (611) Ku: "You would all want to kill him!" (620) Niet: "Why?" (620) Niet: "We want Creation, this has nothing to do with that." (620) Niet: "Besides, it's easy to prove the truth of what we say." (620) Niet: "Just look." (620) Niet: "Or are you so brave that you don't worry about anything that might destroy you aside from something in front of your eyes?" (584) Priceless Emerald: "Do you not know what happened to the slain primordials? We would not wish to make another Neverborn." she replied, clearly aghast (611) Ku: (you know how to roll dice +2) ** (584) Priceless Emerald activates her SWLIHN essence sight, and takes a moment to listen to her worshippers with Penitents. ** (620) Niet: Niet sighs. (584) Priceless Emerald: (retroactively, that's what she did to boost her anima, if acceptable) (620) Niet: "Sophia can still do the school uniform... And you'd look so adorable in a little skirt! I know~!" Niet grins cheerfully. "Danzi, we could go get more third circles to come help if he's not willing to listen to reason!" (611) Ku: (..are you going to roll dice?) (584) Priceless Emerald: (also, Lian, that wasn't meant as a social attack, it was merely her response, but if you want me to...) (584) Priceless Emerald: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,3,3,2 = (5) ** (630) Danizelle stays silent, as truth is not her forte ** (620) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,3,1 = (4) (611) Ku: (...you can use manipulation for the truth as long as you are you know.. manipulating) (630) Danizelle: Niet, do you REALLY have to be so enthused about this? (620) Niet: "It worked before." (620) Niet: "And she'd be just adorable!" (620) Niet: "With a cute little pleated skirt..." (611) Ku: "you aren't efficient..." (620) Niet: Niet drools a bit. (620) Niet: "You're responding inefficiently." (611) Ku: "That doesn't make sense..." (620) Niet: "You brought ten alchemicals to meet with a group of people who want to talk." (620) Niet: "All we've said to do is examine a situation of the potential highest possible threat rating." Niet's voice is oddly monotone. (611) Ku: "you aren't acting right. You aren't making sense" (615) Ceylin: "Because we're not akuma." (611) Ku: "Explain!" (584) Priceless Emerald: "We are Infernal Exalted, Green Sun Princes." she elaborated (615) Ceylin: "If you've been around long enough to know about Creation... think of us as Solars of the Yozi." ** (611) Ku seems to vissibly recoil in fear at that ** (615) Ceylin: Ceylin grins at that, but holds her ground. "And, like I said, we want to help you. We don't care about feuds that were around before the civilizations we were raised in were born, got it? At the same time, if you don't help us out, well... it looks to me like you're familiar with what we could do if we got upset." (620) Niet: Niet nods suddenly. "Anyway, the Neverborn's solar is trying to spread void taint." (611) Ku: "dead things can't have akuma.." (615) Ceylin: "Not akuma. Stolen Solar exaltations. Like us." (620) Niet: "They're solar shards corrupted by the ." (611) Ku: "why are they only attacking here then?" (584) Priceless Emerald: "They likely only have so many forces. This is likely the main target." (630) Danizelle: ((sorry folks I'm being continuously interupted)) (620) Niet: "They want to make Auto a Neverborn and use him to destroy Creation. It's not cute." (611) Ku: "why would they only be attacking here, where you are where I can see you" (615) Ceylin: (( I was a bit short on sleep last night, so I'm starting to get pretty tired... probably heading out before too long. )) (615) Ceylin: "They're attacking Creation too." (630) Danizelle: "What better weapon against creation than the Engine of extinction the little cancer-maniacs down there keep spewing on about? ** (630) Danizelle waves a hand in the direction of various void-cultist corpses." ** (584) Priceless Emerald: (uhm... I'm pretty sure he means "why are they focused on this autocthonian nation") (611) Ku: (what jen said) (584) Priceless Emerald: "Well, I don't know enough about Autocthonia to be sure, did this city have a larger military or something? (630) Danizelle: "because this place is isolated. they can kill a city without worrying about reinforcements. Abyssals are good at culling the weak and helpless." (630) Danizelle: "And if they can slaughter a city with a potent military? They know that can kill all the others." (620) Niet: "This is the military leader." (620) Niet: "They're cutting off the strongest nation's communications and taking it out by surprise." (620) Niet: "That way the others don't have a clear leader. It's not cute." (611) Ku: "and what do you want to do?" (620) Niet: "Destroy him?" (584) Priceless Emerald: "she means the abyssal in charge." she clarified (615) Ceylin: "Pretty much." (611) Sophia: "I believe he's some how underr the impression you have plans" (620) Niet: "We summoned you. We can summon more oversouls. You can bring the other Ministers. We can wipe them off the map with one massive strike." (620) Niet: "Or we could wake up Autocthon." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Honestly, I wouldn't mind trying to learn Autocthon's charms to see if it's possible to do so." she told the Minister, "And I wouldn't mind initiating trade between creation and your nations." (620) Niet: "..." (611) Ku: "why would you be able to learn?" ** (630) Danizelle chuckles. ** (630) Danizelle: "More to the point, we need to kill the abyssals before they do more damage. (584) Priceless Emerald: "Why? Why wouldn't I? I already know charms of She Who Lives In Her Name and Cecelyne." she idly commented (611) Sophia: "Somewhere.. the ebon Dragon is facepalming.. he doesn't kjnow why but he is" ** (611) Ku seems to be puashing to think ** (630) Danizelle: "he does that. A lot." (620) Niet: "And our powers can help push back the bad taste." (615) Ceylin: "And fix it. Kind of." ** (615) Ceylin ponders the significance of the fact that Malfeas somehow has no charms suited to building or fixing up a city and sheds a single figurative tear. ** (620) Niet: (He doesn't fix, he just breaks the brokenness!) (611) Lian: (those wouldn't help anyway, you need malfeas's healing charms! They only work on Cancer!) (630) Danizelle: "Look Ku, We're disinterested in continuing Autocthon's abuse cycle, We're really not fond of the idea of another damnable neverborn. i already turned loose some little fun bugs that will attack void-tainted creatures on contact. We can help." (611) Ku: "and what do you intend?" (630) Danizelle: "you help us, we help you. We have a few projects in the works in creation that have nothing to do with Autocthon. he can hide all he wishes." (615) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs. "I suppose it'd be too much to ask for you to let us head your armies... but an alliance would be a start." (584) Priceless Emerald: "As I said, I would... appreciate it, if you would attempt to teach me Autocthon charms, but I am sure we can discuss details of reward for services rendered after the crisis is over." (620) Niet: Niet just kind of stares at Emerald. ** (630) Danizelle rolls her eyes. ** (611) Ku: "no, you aren't sneaking into our head" (615) Ceylin: (( It turns out the 'I have horrible debilitating cancer' charm is the root of all of his charm trees. )) (620) Niet: (No. There's the "People bully me" charm too.) (611) Ku: ((nah it sprobably something wierd like make crafts rolls in ticks... also cancer) (611) Ku: (or maybe its like transcendent desert creature.. it has paragraphs of awesome.. then last sentence "also cancer") (611) Ku: "No we aren't giving commend of our army, what do yu actually intend to do?" (620) Niet: "Summon more allies." (630) Danizelle: "I've already started. I got bored and annoyed with the assembly and sicced a bunch of cfast-breeding void eating monsters into the wild (611) Ku: "How many more?" (620) Niet: "As many as we need to wipe out the Mask." (611) Ku: "Unacceptable" (620) Niet: "The Mask of Winters" (620) Niet: "The one doing this." (611) Ku: "You may summon no more than 3 Greater Daeva" (620) Niet: "And second circles?" (611) Ku: 8 (611) Ku: nine even (630) Danizelle: "I think we should stick to Cytherian and, oddly, andorjani (620) Niet: "Ophidian... It's not like anyone would trust the Dragon if he told.' (620) Niet: "Also, we could provide you with information." (611) Ku: "explain" (620) Niet: "We've been fighting against him for a while. We stole the cutest little monster from him too. We know a fair bit about some of his tactics. Of course... There's only so much that mutual interest covers." (615) Ceylin: (( Aaaaalrighty, I need to sleep. )) (615) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (615) Kel (exit): 00:56 (611) Ku: "You will give information. Now" (620) Niet: "If you attack us or hinder us, you do nothing but weaken your allies. And that isn't cute." (620) Niet: "Besides, Danzi's the negotiator. You'll have to discuss terms with her." (611) Ku: "You will explain" (630) Danizelle: "We're really not asking much. Safe passage, and Not being interefered with in exchange for information will suffice for our purposes. So long as this safe harbor for us is maintained, and the Daevas we call, we will not deliberately advance the harm to autocthon unless that harm will cut a greater portion of the taint, or the mask of winters. (630) Danizelle: Oh, and when the mask is ejected or destroyed, you let us leave, unharmed, with all of our equipment, artifacts, bodies and minds intact without any sort of "insurance policies." (611) Ku: "Very well. You will now give information" (620) Niet: "Swear an oath." ** (630) Danizelle shakes her head. you don't trust us. You want to make sure we follow through? I can bind all of us to the agreement, and I expect this agreement to extend to the minions you command as well. However, I require your physical presence. if you wish I will come alone and restrained to sanctify the agreement." ** (611) Ku: "that won't restrain your associates" (630) Danizelle: "Will you lot abide by my agreement on the condition that Ku agrees to assist us and sanctify this arrangement?" ** (630) Danizelle looks at the coven. ** (584) Priceless Emerald: "I do." Priceless stated (620) Niet: "I do." (611) Ku: one of the alchemicals shackles Danzi to take her ot the ship ** (630) Danizelle lets him shackle all six arms ** (611) Ku: and she's taking up the ship, for sanctifyijng the oath (620) Niet: (And that's the exact terms. We give him information and he gives us the stuff Danzi asked for?) (620) Niet: (So.... Now we tell him everyone's names!) (611) Ku: (what are the terms Danzi is going with?) (630) Danizelle: ((the ones stated above, unless you want me to make a roll so Danzi can think of anything she missed. (611) Ku: (I am asking because shadell seems to have a different opinion) (630) Danizelle: ((Hahahaha, no i'm saving the screwover for later)) (611) Ku: ((So the 'we give you everything we get nothing" deal?) (620) Niet: (He's promising not to mess with us and provide us with safety.) (630) Danizelle: ((not quite. Danzi's saving the option for screwover for later)) (611) Ku: (and what are you promising?) (630) Danizelle: information on the mask and what we know of abuyssals may get this done faster if the Autobotians know how to lkill him)) (611) Ku: (proton packs and a ghost trap) (630) Danizelle: ((more or less)) ** (611) Ku much handshaking is done then, much sanctifying, much reasoning for Niet to start building a Danzi collar and Emerald gag ** (584) Priceless Emerald: (Didn't know Niet was into bondage) (620) Niet: (Wha?) (611) Ku: (..that was a joke about both not conforming to Niet plans) (620) Niet: (Nah, we just bargain seperately with the city and its leaders) (620) Niet: (Ku can't interfere with that now, since he swore not to do so.) (611) Ku: (or the other seven ro so) (611) Ku: (anything else?) (630) Danizelle: ((With Ku? Yeah, Danzi will ask politely to be removed from the ship and unshackled.)) ** (611) Ku returns Danzi to the ground ** ** (630) Danizelle waits till she's on the ground, slithers to the coven and uses cracked cell circumvention to escape the shackles. ** (584) Priceless Emerald: "So, how'd it go?" she asked, still dematerialized (630) Danizelle: "About like usual. We'll have to cut separate deals with the other daevas of course if they get pissy." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed." (611) Ku: (what now?) (630) Danizelle: "I figure getting them started with information on the Mask gets them proactive, and if they kick his ass was when the Mask is ejected or destroyed, not that we had to do it." (630) Danizelle: "So we're covered if they get him." (620) Niet: "We bargain with the cities to help. I want an Assembly." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Do your bugs actually clean up the void areas?" she asked (630) Danizelle: "Fair. We need to make sure this place doesn't fall. So we need to figure out which of the Mask's exalts is nearby." ** (584) Priceless Emerald grumbles, "Jerks made it so I'll have to blow essence materializing." ** (630) Danizelle: "Just the living shit? (584) Priceless Emerald: "Can you make something to cleanse the areas fully, or do we leave that to Niet?" (630) Danizelle: "I'd need time to design and concoct a genesis bug for that." (630) Danizelle: But I'm pretty sure that i can cook up something that is fast-growing and virulent on voidspace." (620) Niet: "It's easy enough to make something that could purify a lot of this. But if it was super easy, they'd have done so by now." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Perhaps, or perhaps we merely have a unique perspective on the problem?" (630) Danizelle: "Very likely." (630) Danizelle: "Honestly if these people could figure out genesis they might have trees or something to bear food. or some kind of food animals." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Well, I suppose we'll need to track down the death knight..." she mused (630) Danizelle: "If you were a death knight, where would you be?" (584) Priceless Emerald: "I dunno, likely deep in the void areas, consolidating forces for another assault (584) Priceless Emerald: (POKE) ** (630) Danizelle shrugs. ** (630) Danizelle: "Sooner or Later the Deathknight's going to get a bug up his ass for killing this city." (584) Priceless Emerald: "So, we either find him, or lay a trap." (630) Danizelle: "Thoughts, Niet?" (620) Niet: "Hmm." (630) Danizelle: "Hmmmm, i wonder. You don't think the Mask is arrogant enough to bring a monstrance here do you, for fast replacement of an abyssal?" (620) Niet: "I think we'll end up dealing with more than a deathknight at once." (584) Priceless Emerald: "So, we need some sort of plan, we should get reinforcements for out autocthonian friends." ** (630) Danizelle scowls. "Niet and Lightning are our combatants." ** (630) Danizelle: "Let's get back to the city." Slhe looks back. Perhaps that exalt of their reported in." (630) Danizelle: "If he did, he might have seen the deathknight, or heard where the bastard is wandering." (630) Danizelle: "If we can find the Deathknights, we can make arrangements for their deaths." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Actually, if possible, we should just take off their arms and legs and keep them alive (620) Niet: "We have the collars you know..." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Which they can be freed of, it is a bit HARDER to get limbs back." she pointed out (620) Niet: "Not really." (630) Danizelle: "Easier. They need someone to release them from the collars." (620) Niet: "And we can make them commit suicide if it seems imminent." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Hmmm." she stated. (630) Danizelle: "Collars are tricky. they need to be helpless long enough to attune the collars." (584) Priceless Emerald: "Either way, we capture them, they're out an exaltation till they die." (630) Danizelle: "That's my thought. if we could get those damn monstrances... Better still." (611) Lian: (the mask learned that lession)) (620) Niet: "That's been the plan since before either of you joined." (630) Danizelle: "Alright. Let's get back to the city. See if theirr precious exalt reported in." ** (584) Priceless Emerald nods ** (584) Priceless Emerald: (I'm about to pass out) (611) Lian: (and break there?) (630) Danizelle: ((sure)) (584) Priceless Emerald: (XP? (611) Lian: (4) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights